A Sexy Story
by buddygirl1004
Summary: 10/11.0 lemon...not our best work...but hey read it anyways!


**Don't own KND, this was a request by Gamewizard2008, hope you all enjoy it! Note, there in the TND so instead of numbuhs they are called by their name.**

**Need to know:**

Numbuh 11.0 – Anchorman-Jack

Numbuh 9-Film - Filming Operative-Ben

Numbuh 10 - Leader -Eva

Numbuh 11-Teen - Numbuh 10's assissitant- Jezebel

Numbuh 12th Guard - Backstage guard- Stone

Numbuh 1-8-5-7 - Backstage worker- George

Numbuh 7 – Reporter-Claudia

**Note, we did tons of digging, and it never tells us the genders of the others, so we made them up…**

"Hey Eva, it's getting late, I'm going to go home, mom is making meatloaf." Said Jezebel, poking her head into Eva's office where she was busy typing on her computer for the TND Nightly News website Ben had created a couple of weeks ago. Eva's red hair was in a pony tail with a green scrunchie. Her hazel eyes blood shot from staring at the screen for too long. "Ben and George are packing up to, and Stone just left." She continued.

"Oh okay," she said looking up. "See you tomorrow Jess." Jess nodded her head and walked away. Eva sighed, she was getting nowhere with this story, it was on an operative who got pregnant, but not just any operative, the TND supreme leader, Rachel. She was having trouble being as unbiased as possible, which was going great until she learned it was her cousin, Nigel, who got her pregnant. She looked at what she had typed.

_TND supreme leader to resign?_

_It all came as a shock to the TND when Rachel McKenzie, who has had the position of supreme leader, said at yesterdays TND Sector Leader that she was resigning. As if that wasn't a cause for chaos, Nigel Uno, too, handed in his resignation, giving the role of sector leader to Abigail Lincoln. Upon further investigation, a TND sector leader, close to Rachel stated, _

"_Well I was going to bathroom and she left some kind of stick by the trash can. When I picked it up I threw it, realizing she peed on it. I had to wash my hands a million times!"_

_The TND sector leader wishes to remain anonymous. After hearing this, our reporter, Claudia, went to investigate and realized that Rachel is pregnant. So why did Nigel Uno turn in his resignation. Well everyone knows that the latest couple is none other than Nigel and Rachel themselves. Claudia then took a trip to the sector V clubhouse to answer questions._

"_What! Nigel got Rachel pregnant! I never thought he'd have the balls to do that." Said Hoagie Gilligan II, when asked if he knew about Rachel's pregnancy. "We all had bets that Wally and Kuki would be the first ones to be knocked up." Wally and Kuki are another well talked about couple, being one that people have put numerous bets upon from the time they were in the KND._

"_Abby knew somethin' was up when Nigel asked her to take over Sector V, she jus' didn't think it be because of this." Said Abby, current leader of Sector V. _

"_What do you mean Nigel got Rachel pregnant! Claudia are you sure?" asked Nigel's worried cousin, Eva Roberts, leader of Sector L._

She was stomped on that part. She had to get this edition out by tomorrow at noon. She placed her head in her hands, and sighed, there was a knock. She looked up and saw Jack, her boyfriend.

"Hey Eva…you okay?" he asked walking towards her. He had lost some weight.

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just working on the new report." She said.

"The one with Nigel getting Rachel pregnant?" he asked. She nodded.

"Come on, let's get you some hot chocolate." He said, dragging her out of her office and to the kitchen. She sat down in a chair as Jack made hot coco for two.

"Here you go Eva, one hot chocolate." He said handing her the mug as he took the seat next to her. She took a sip.

"Ahh… thanks Jack, you're the best boyfriend ever." She said, kissing him.

"As long as I'm the only one." He said kissing her back, his tongue gliding over her top lip, begging entrence. She obliged by opening her mouth. Their tongues danced, often clashing with each other. Eva moaned and leaned into him.

"Eva…" Jack said, he knew what she was doing, they talked about having sex often, she was on the pill.

"Please Jack." She said pleasing with her big green eyes.

Jack looked at her, and caved. He went up to her button down green shirt she was wearing and started to unbutton it, and she worked on getting his suit off.

Once they were completely naked Eva attacked his lips, as she laid half on the table She whispered in his ear. "I want you Jack, stick it in me." Under her spell, Jack did what she wanted, after giving her one look, and her nodding. He stood up by her entrence and pushed in. Eva screamed and wrapped her legs around his lower back, she lifted her self up and held his shoulders with her hands, he pushed her back, and they were both standing. Jack would pull out and Eva would buck her hips.

She lifted a leg around his back, and lifted her.

"Eva your so tight." Jack breathed.

"And your so hard." She whispered back as he took an erect nipple and sucked hard on it, nipping at the peak. Eva wrung her hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

"EVA!" he yelled, "I'm going to cum!"

"ME TOO!" she yelled as they both climaxed together. He pulled out of her and set her down.

"You should get back to that story, Eva, I have to get back to my own story about how the Common Cold got the Common Cold." Eva laughed, and kissed him.

"You do that." She replied and got her clothes on.

They then went to their respected offices and continued their work, pretending as if nothing happened, but the new little cell that had just formed was proof that that did just happen and would be even more proof in nine months, but for now, it was none-existent as it developed inside its mother.

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Yes we know, we have a bad habit of ending the stories when the girl becomes pregnant so sue us! (But please don't!) REVIEW!**


End file.
